parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Burner
Damage The note about being able to kill burner beyond 3 minutes is wrong. 3 minutes is the timer needed to damage him enough to get him to stay not to kill him. Once you damage him enough to get him to stay you can take 4 hours. The video linked even has the person just bearly hitting the 3 minute mark if you account for pauses when she's in the menu. -JackJack263 :Of course a lot of people who've edited this wiki have played PE2, don't be a condescending smartass. As the original edit said, "The exact statistics and probabilities behind this are unknown." We're wiki editors trying to do the best we can with the knowledge available to us, we're not walking guidebooks or hackers who analyze the game's data. The official PE2 English strategy guide does not go into detail either. Where did you pull this 1,626 stat from? —AlexShepherd ツ 01:34, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm sorry pointing out a pretty basic error in game mechanics makes me a "condescending smartass." Yikes. -JackJack263 :::You also said "Have you people even played Parasite Eve 2?" which I saw you edit out. That was the condescending smart-assy remark you made. Talk pages have histories, you know. I don't exactly like you playing dumb, faking innocence and trying to manipulate and twist a situation when someone calls you out. The mature and adult thing is to own up to it, so I really hope you're still a teenager. If you're above 19 and you still behave like this, then I pity you. If you pointed out the error in a polite fashion, then I would welcome it, but you did it with a snide and unnecessary remark at the end. :::One of the things I wish people would do is appreciate the 99% information on wikis that are correct, instead of dramatizing the 1% and being mean about it, especially when people pour their time and effort into building wikis. I, myself, have spent hours and hours trying to improve this wiki, and would prefer not to deal with ungrateful and smug people. If I spotted an error on a wiki, I would correct it and move on with life, not leave a remark like HAVE YOU PEOPLE EVEN PLAYED video game title here. If it was an error like calling Aya "Angelina Brea" or something, then I could understand your frustration. :::But in this instance, we're talking about invisible data and a hidden mechanic of how a boss battle works, and a number (i.e. 1626) you could only figure out by hacking the game or having a strategy guide, so I would argue that it's no longer a "basic" error, it's something that could easily be misunderstood and be a point of confusion. And there was even a disclaimer on the wiki saying we don't know for certain how it works. All I've happened to encounter on the entire Internet (prior to your edit) was "kill it in 3 minutes or Flint dies", but I saw a video where a player fights it for 6 minutes and Flint lives, so it obviously and understandably confused me and made me think it may be about probabilities, instead of "deal enough damage in 3 minutes to make it stay". :::Anyway, look, dude, this is an old game. Most people these days are playing RE2 Remake and are playing as Claire, not Aya. Barely anyone is still playing PE2, so some uncertainties and a lack of help and editors have slipped through this wiki. And you still never gave an official source. There's this guide, and literally nothing else I've seen mentioning this 1626 number. I do think it's probably true so I'm going to leave this 1626, but I'm not going to buy some rare Japanese guidebook just to confirm it. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:14, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::No, I didn't. That remark is very clearly from someone else talking about the chicken plate. You even responded to that person below in the other discussion?! -JackJack263 :::::Alright, I see. I just fixed the formatting on this talk page. My bad, but that was also your bad too. You should've added a signature, or else it made that random IP's comment look like yours so I disagree with you saying "it was clearly from someone else". You can leave a signature by four tildes (one of them looks like this ~). And you should've also added your comment under a new header. It made it seem like their comments was yours. And yes, I replied to them. Like eight years ago. You tend to forget minor conversations you've had back then. Since this was all a misunderstanding, I'm going to get going. —AlexShepherd ツ 05:18, February 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Hi hi. The information on the Burner's Timer and HP was obtained from StefanBilly's Scavenger Walk-through on GameFAQs (He has an updated walk-through for regular game play, too), and I was the one who provided the information on Burner. The information is 100% correct and I will explain what was obtained. The HP number: 1626 was obtained based on knocking the Burner down to 35% of it's maximum HP, minus 1 (Used a memory editor to isolate and experiment on the HP to pinpoint the exact number). This is consistent with other enemies that undergo something as the battle progresses (For instance, Boss Stranger enters an aggressive state when she is knocked down to 174 HP (50% max. HP, minus 1)). The Timer: Going through the memory, I found a timer that starts from 5400 and goes down at a rate of 30 per second (Consistent with the game's frame rate), thus giving you 180 seconds. Why it seems like this timer is longer is because the timer is only active while the battle is active. Anything that interrupts the battle (Selecting a spell, inventory attachments, vibrator function, etc.) all pause this timer. So long as there is at least 1 point in the timer by the time Burner is reduced to 1626 HP, the 2nd stage of the battle will start. If the timer is at 0, Burner will leave, but you must reach 1626 HP for either event to happen. On a slightly related note, the timer starts counting down before the battle even starts; you lose about 0.6 seconds before you can do anything. —Kurochan101 19:49, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Chicken plate Correction: allowing Flint the dog to die will earn Aya the Chicken Plate, which is a very good piece of armor. Have you people even played Parasite Eve 2? -Random IP Replying the comment above Hello. Whoever you are. Who seems too busy to log in. First of all, The Chicken Plate's attributes are: CHICKEN PLATE ADD. HP +60 ADD. MP - Attachments: 5 Special features: Resist impact/HP recovery taken from here. Actually, the benefit of using this armor rather varies from each players, especially to those who focus on parasite energy. And having even played PE2 or not, actually we did. But not everyone got the "Flint died" turn-of-event. It's not even the best one to be obtained. And yes, maybe it's true that we haven't put the armor page. You didn't have to give such retort; if you can help by make one, then make it. Esperancia 11:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :In addition, this is a wiki, edited by people so of course there's room for error. Instead of complaining and being a bitch about it, just edit it yourself... really. —AlexShepherd ツ 03:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Flint's Status Contrary to what has been stated in FAQs, strategy guides, etc., StefanBilly and I have both gone through this game and confirmed that Flint's death makes no difference to the game's ending. That is based entirely on what happens to Pierce. What it does affect is: * What you obtain after the Burner battle. * Mr. Douglas' gift for Aya. * A free MP Boost2 if Flint shows up at the Shelter. * Ability to score the Soldier Rescue Bonus and the extra items available at the Army Truck, near the end of the game. —Kurochan101 21:31, May 6, 2019 (UTC)